OUAT One shots
by 19demais
Summary: One shots about the show Once Upon a time.


Emma could have sworn she just bought new eyeliner...No. She knew she did. She bought it because her previous pencil just dissapeared. One day it was in her case and the nest-poof! Gone and never to be seen. God, she must be going insane.

"Killian!" She called, walking out of the bathroom. Something fell in the room, the water turned on and off quickly and a door slammed.

"Yes love?" He asked, his hair hanging from his wet head, droplets of water clinging to his face.

"Umm... have you seen my eyeliner?"

Killian raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Sorry love but I am not a girl." And then he smirked and added, "I would of thought you would have known that after all the times we-"

Emma cut him off, putting up her hands. "Got it... alright well maybe you should dry your face." She suggested, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Ah yes." He said. She shook her head, she shouldn't even ask... But she was curious.

"Alright what the hell were you doing?" She asked.

He grinned, "Just washing my face. Under the curse your lad called me a dirty pirate and I shall prove him wrong." He explained.

She wanted to laugh but she held it in, Killian still didn't understand everything. "You were all under a curse he didn't really mean it." She reminded him.

He smiled, "I know love, but hygene is important." She nodded her head and he walked back into the bathroom, closing the door. She still didn't belive him but you know what they say- sometimes ignorance is bliss.

II

Later that day while Emma was out with her mom she remembered she had to ask her a question.

"Mom did you borrow my eyeliner?" She asked.

Her mom raised an eyebrow, "No I have my own... missing some?" She asked.

Emma sighed, "Yes this is so weird. I had to buy another pencil today because it just dissapeard." She explained.

"Maybe it was that piarate boyfriend of yours." Her mom said, chuckling.

Emma rolled her eyes, "it's not him."

He mom grinned, "Well it certainly wasn't Henry and I know for a fact your brother and father don't wear any."

Emma snorted, "Really, dad never wore any eyeliner?" Emma asked, grinning.

"I have never seen your dad in eyeliner, no. But Hook on the other hand..." Her mom trialed off into a laugh.

"Maybe this is what we're gonna have to deal with next. An eyeliner stealing ghost." Emma said.

"This is Storybrooke." Her mom pointed out. Just then, her dad walked in the apartment wheeling a stroller with Henry and Hook by his sides.

"See? No eyeliner on my husband." Snow whispered to Emma.

"And I don't see any on Killian." Emma fought back. Unless... wait is that... no. Killian has not been stealing her eyeliner!

"What's all the whispering about mom?" Henry asked, plopping down onto the couch next to her. "Just girl talk." She answered.

"Maybe... it may concern a certain man, too."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Nope. Just girl talk, kid." She said, glaring at her mom which only made her mom laugh more.

Across the room Killian said to David, "What are they talking about?"

David just patted Killian on the back and said, "Sometimes not knowing is just better."

II

A couple weeks and three eyeliner pencils later Emma was dropping Henry off at Regina's before she went right back to the nearest convenient store because guess what? She was missing things!

"Back to the store after this mom?" Henry asked with a smirk when she parked the car.

"So funny kid." He just laughed and opened the car door to get out. She too opened the door and closed it, having to ask Regina a question.

"Bye kid." Emma said as Henry opened the door and ran into the house.

"Bye mom!" He called out before he heard him yell, "Come on Roland gotta teach you how to beat the next level!"

Emma chuckled before she walked in herself, saying, "Regina!"

Regina walked out with a weird grin on her face, "Yes Emma?" She asked.

"I'm not gonna even ask why your blushing and smiling so wide so let's move onto the next topic." Emma said, earning an eyeroll from Regina.

"There is no way I let you borrow eyeliner, right?" She asked. Regina laughed, "Yes Miss Swan after we braided eachother's hair I asked to borrow your eyeliner." She answered, rolling her eyes.

Emma groaned, "Alright, bye Regina."

Regina laughed again, "Is that Piarate boyfriend of yours borrowing your makeup?"

Emma sighed, "No I would know if he was taking my stuff." Emma said, defending Killian for the millionth time over this.

"Well if there is an makeup stealing ghost that is your problem, _savior_." She said, emphisizing the word savior.

"Until we find out that you did something to it in the Enchanted Forest and your begging this _savior_for help." Emma said, crossing her arms.

"Let's get one thing strait miss Swan... I don't beg."

Emma just rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "Alright then I'll be on my way."

II

"Killian!" Emma called when she walked through the door to their house. When he didn't answer Emma checked her phone but there was no text or call saying he was going out.

"Killan?" She called out again, walking up the stairs.

This time she heard mutliple things fall from thier bedroom and she ran in opening the door. No one was in the room but she could tell the light was on in the bathroom she opened the door. Her mouth dropped when she saw what was going.

"Swan!" Killian called, jumping up and kicking her eyeliner behind him.

"Killian have you been taking my eyeliner?" Emma asked slowly, processing what just happened. So everyone was right, she thought.

"Know what?" She said before he could answer her back, "Why don't you just put it all back and I'll go downstiars and we'll pretend like this never happened, okay?"

Killian just nodded as she walked back out the door. As she walked out she started shaking her head. She would fall in love with a guy who steals her eyeliner.

**Hi! So this is my first story I published and if people like these I have a couple more I could post... Tell me what you think! **


End file.
